


Paint Me

by Mjfeazy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan is Whipped, Gangs, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, Innocent jisung, M/M, Multi, badboy chan, chan leads a gang, minho is a flirt, nct members mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: Sitting in the police station being interrogated by 2 of FBI best detectives Han Jisung is forced to take a trip down memory lane of his senior year. The same senior year he thought was going to be magical. But what he didn't know was that getting involved with Bang Chan would get him into a whole lot of trouble. Jisung tells the detectives all about his and Chan’s relationship so they can better understand how to catch him. Jisung loves Chan but he doesn't have a choice when their trying to charge him with an accessory to murder. 36 murders that is. Will Jisung be able to go down memory lane? Will Chan be caught? Read to find out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 10





	Paint Me

Jisung's point of view 

The man slams his hands on the table. "why are you letting him do this to you?" he asks furiously. I'm currently handcuffed to a table in an interrogation room at the police station being interviewed by some detectives. "i don't know" i say looking at my bare thighs. "he's destroyed everything about you and you still protect him" he snaps looking at me. i look up at him and see he's staring at me already. "he doesn't love you" he says slowly and my heart breaks as everything comes flooding back to me. "where do you want me to start?" i ask wiping away a tear with my shoulder. "the very beginning" he says un-cuffing me. I push my hair out of my face and sigh. "ok it all started when.."

August 1st.

My alarm clocked goes off and i fly up. First day of senior year. First day of my last year of high school. First day of many memories. I get up and run to my bathroom taking a quick shower and getting out quickly brushing my teeth and walking to my closet to find an outfit. I put on my underwear and slip on some socks. I grab a blue top some dark blue jeans and black converse. I slip on my outfit before grabbing my bag and car keys. I slip my phone in my pocket walking downstairs and grabbing an apple for breakfast. I jump in my car and drive to my best friend Felix house. I pull up in the driveway right when he walks outside and he jumps in the car smiling and i drive to school.

"its our last year" Felix gushes as i park the car. we get out and walk towards the school. "i know I'm kinda sad to leave" i say honestly. "its ok" Felix smiles. "we got this" he adds quickly and we walk inside the school and to our lockers. i open my locker and grab my binder for english and i look at Felix. "i got bio" he frowns. "its ok at least we got lunch, math, and history together"i smile at him. "yeah true" he nods and closes his locker. "ill see you at math" i smile and walk to my english class.

i walk in class and see how the class room is set up. its shaped so that all the tables make a big square. the teacher desk is in the corner and theres a table with a stool in the middle of all the desk. i sit on the stool closest to the door and put my binder on the table. the class fills up quickly and we get straight to work. the teacher hands out packets and we all get to work. i finished half of my page when i look up and see him. his dark brown eyes hypnotized me and i couldn't look away. i never seen him before, we just stare at each other until someone elbows me in my side and i look at them. I turn and see a girl i remember from last year. "he's bad news Jisung" she says lowly so no one can hear her. i look away and back at the boy to see he's still staring at me. the bell rings and the teacher tells us to keep the packet and leave.

I pack up my stuff and get up. i turn to walk out class when a hand brushes against my thigh and i look to see the boy who was staring at me. he's smirks and walks out the class.

Present time.

i suck in a deep breath to calm myself down. i wipe away my tears with my shaky hands. "take your time" the detective says. i nod and look down playing with the hem of my shirt "that was the first time i ever saw him." i say still not looking up. "look we know its hard" the other detective says. "do you?" i question looking up. "do you really" i ask again. "because if you did you wouldn't make me live through this again" i say standing up. "it was hard the first time and its hard reliving it. i can't do this. i can't sit here and pretend everything is ok when its still killing me inside" i say tears streaming down my face. i grab my hair and scream out in frustration before sitting back down. "Jisung, he killed 36 guys. we need to know everything" One of the detectives says and i lay my head down on the table.

"please go on" the detective who's name i learned is Jaemin says. "its not that easy"i mumble picking my head up off the table. "we understand that but we need to know everything" the other detective who's name is Jeno says. "for what?"i ask. "what does our relationship has to do with this?" i add. "we need to know the way he acted" Jaemin says. i roll my eyes and take a deep breath. "lets skip to lunch.."

August 1st.

I walk in the lunchroom and look for Felix. My eyes scan around the room when i spot him and i go to the lunch line to get food. i put salad and fries onto my tray with a lemonade when a hand goes on my waist and i freeze. "excuse me beautiful" the guy says holding my waist and reaching for an apple in front of me. i turn and see the boy from my english class. he winks at me before taking his hand off my waist, biting into the apple and walking away. i pay for my lunch and quickly walk to the table Felix is at. "what happened?" he asks as soon as i sit down. "i don't know Felix" i say before shoving some fries in my mouth and eating some of my salad.

I'm halfway done with my food when Felix taps me. "those boys are looking at us" she says eyeing something. i turn around and my eyes land on a table of 4 boys. one of them was the boy in my english class. there was a dark looking one, one that had light brown hair and one that looked taller then the rest.

Present time.

"thats Changbin, Minho, and Hyunjin" Jaemin says. "are you gonna keep interrupting me?"i ask looking at him. "sorry continue" he apologizes.

August 1st

"who are they" i ask looking back at Felix drinking my water. "i don't know" he shrugs and leans against the back of his chair. i look back at them and see the dark looking one hit the boy in my english class on the shoulder. "Sung are we still having a sleep over tomorrow?" Felix asks. "yeah" i nod getting up and throwing my lunch away. "good" he says and we walk out the lunch room to our lockers. i open mine and put my stuff away. "so Jisung i was thinking that this weekend we should make some snacks from pintrest" Felix says. "totally" i gush closing my locker and jumping when i see the boys from lunch casually leaning against the lockers. "Jisung thats a beautiful name" the boy in my english class says. "thanks" i say. "take a walk with me" he says casually. "um" i say nervously looking at Felix. "come on we still have 30 minutes of lunch left" he urges grabbing my hand and tingles shoot up my arm. i look at Felix. "go i'll go back to lunch and find someone to talk to" he says before walking away. "ok then" i nod walking down the hallway with the boy.

he takes me outside and we start walking to the back of the school. "well you know my name its only fair i know yours" i say looking him. "its Chan" he replies walking to the bleachers by the football field. "ok" i nod following him. he walks half way up the bleachers before sitting down. i sit next to him and look at him. "tell me about yourself" he says looking at me. "um well I'm 17 and my favorite color is purple." i say staring into his eyes. "what about you?" i ask. "the less you know the better" he whispers staring right back at me. he puts his hands on my thighs and pulls me so my legs are over his and wrapped around his back. he puts his hand on my chin and leans closer to me. i find myself leaning towards him. our lips brush against each other and he goes to press his lips on mine when.

"JISUNG" a voice yells. i pull away from Chan and look and see a boy i knew from last year. Chan's jaw locks and his hand curls into a fist. "what?" i ask looking away from Chan and at the boy who's name is slipping my mind. "wanna come with me to starbucks?" he asks. "no but Felix might" i say. "Jisung he's bad news" he says finally spitting out what he really wanted to. Chan unwraps my legs from around him causing me to look at him. he gets up and starts walking down the bleacher and towards the school. "Chan" i call out and he ignores me walking back into the school.

Present time.

"you were warned two times about him and yet you still tangled yourself into his life" Jeno says. "if your gonna judge me then i won't keep going" i say looking at them. "sorry we just wanna know why did you still chase him even after you were warned" Jaemin asks. "because i wanted him" i mumble. "i mean i tried to stay away but he wouldn't let me. it seemed like he wanted me just as much as i wanted him. maybe even more"i add looking at them.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was writing this on Wattpad as a fanfic for someone else but I no longer stan that person and I still had a whole bunch of ideas for the book so I decided to change it and make it for my favorite Stray Kids ship.   
> Even though I don’t nct I mentioned them because it was all I could think of. I have nothing against nct I just haven’t had the time to really get to know them.


End file.
